


What Loki had been doing that Wednesday before being Drawn Down

by majoline



Series: Loki crashes a blót [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is beat up, Magic, haha found a loophole in your binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki underestimated the mortals. He's not making that same mistake twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Loki had been doing that Wednesday before being Drawn Down

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired :) Y'all, this is not how I thought writing this would go. Still fun tho

**A faint power swept past** Loki's face disturbing the slight doze he'd finally managed. A stronger sweep startled him into the wall. Cringing forward, he tried to unclench to reduce the pain.

The gag and manacles were still strong. He was still in the small cell. Everything still hurt. He still couldn't reach his innate magics. Was that caress of power merely a fever-dream? A product of a mind caged and boxed up?

He sat there for several minutes, straining to feel anything at all.

'Please,' Loki thought, 'please, don't let my senses have taken leave of me as well as my ahead-planning and concentration! Norns, please!'

Suddenly, a small tide washed over him, drenching him in power: a distinctly mortal tasting power.

Belief-power? Here? Such small offerings could never be the match of his... 

His thoughts trailed off as a memory teased him.

Thor and his woman Jane off to collect Mjölnir. Despite being mortal himself and unable to pick the hammer up, HE COULD STILL CALL THE RAIN!

When that beautiful, wonderful, amazing, FUCKING GLORIOUS wave of power washed over him again, he let the tide roll him out, down into the sea of Midgard's magics and 

_leaped_.


End file.
